This invention relates to perforating apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to new and improved shaped charge perforating apparatus which includes an enclosed retrievable carrier fashioned from expendable tubular products such as joints of heavy-wall piping which require no machining other than to cut the joint of pipe as needed to accommodate a given number of shaped charges.